


Plan B: To End A War

by KirstenTheQueen



Series: At The End Of The Night (HQ War AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenTheQueen/pseuds/KirstenTheQueen
Summary: The world has long since been divided into multiple countries, each one ruled by a single dictator. Many years ago, most of these countries fell into war, including the kingdoms of Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Aoba Josai, Dateko, Fukurodani, and the infamous Karasuno. Recently, the war has advanced with the treaty between the countries of Nekoma and Fukurodani, and the fall of Johzenji to Shiratorizawa; as well as the sudden power surge of Karasuno.With these changes, the war has turned into something much more dangerous, especially with the rise of a rebel group. At the end, who will rise from the ashes of the battlefield, victorious over all others.I need a better title...





	1. Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, fingers crossed that it goes well!

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded through the large corridor, belonging to a pair of black combat boots quickly walking, almost rushing. The body wearing those boots was tall, clothed in black pants, a red t-shirt and a black utility vest. Several weapons hung on the man’s body, including a sheathed knife on his lower back, and one on his hip as well. A pistol was situated on his hip in a holster, and he was carrying a large attack rifle in his hands. Numerous other weapons were hidden all over his body.

Light-brown eyes shone through his messy, bed-head styled black hair. A smirk was plastered on his face as he headed towards the set of door at the head of the corridor. Two masked guards stood at attention on either side of the doorway, both armed and sporting badges with a red, black and gold design on their chests. The guard on the left recognised the man as he got closer and opened the door for him.  Kuroo nodded towards the guards as he past them, stepping into the dimly lit room. The room look much like a library, with bookshelves covering the walls. A large table surrounded by empty chairs sat in the center of the room, and off to the side was a huge brick fireplace. Two armchairs faced a couch in front of the fireplace, a coffee table between them.

On the couch sat an elderly man, with a scar running down the side of his face. Behind him stood a friendlier-looking man stood, watching Kuroo enter. The armchairs were faced away from him, but Kuroo thought he could see someone in one of them. The old man beckoned Kuroo forward, and he complied, choosing to stand next to one of the armchairs.

His first guess had been wrong, there were actually two people in the chairs. One, the calmer of the two, had wavy black hair and pale skin. His lean body was relaxed, legs crossed. Dark green eyes looked at him curiously, and Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly. The man was  _ extremely _ pretty.

The second stranger was bouncing his legs, and Kuroo was just as surprised at his appearance, if not more. He had spiky, multicolored hair and large, owl-like golden eyes. This man was very muscled, and was wearing black gloves for some reason.

“Kuroo,” the soldier turned his head back towards the older man, “as you know we have a treaty with Fukurodani now, and in order to keep things peaceful between our countries, we sent two representatives to their capital. These two were who they sent us as their representatives.” The elder man was smiling, eyes seemingly glowing.

“Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji are both highly skilled special ops soldiers from Fukurodani.” The man standing behind the couch was speaking now, reading off a clipboard. “You are to keep them in your unit. They are important people, so try not to get them killed.”

“When have I ever let one of my unit men die?” Kuroo asked, a lazy expression on his face. The man just grunted in reply.

“Take them to your barracks now, introduce them to the rest of the unit, and get them settled in. further instructions will be sent eventually.”

“Yessir.” Kuroo drew a line over the left side of his chest with his thumb, saluting the older men, before turning towards the Fukurodani soldiers. “If you could follow me, I’ll take you to your new home.” He gestured for them to follow and spun on his heel. Walking towards the doors, he could hear them get up and follow him.

Once they were back in the corridor, the soldier with the spiked hair jogged up to stand by Kuroo’s side. He reached a hand towards the black haired man, a toothy grin on his face.

“Hi! I’m Bokuto! Nice to meet you!” The man was loud, but there was something about him that Kuroo couldn’t help but like. He switched the gun to his other hand and shook hands with the overexcited man. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Kuroo noticed that he was a little taller the the other man. But not even closer to having the same muscle mass.

“Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.” Kuroo hadn’t noticed, but the pretty man had walked up on the other side of him. The lean, shorter man was wearing a utility vest as well, although he was wearing a black, gold and white uniform shirt underneath it. A matching badge sat on his chest.

Bokuto was wearing a thick black jacket under his vest, and his hands were still covered by the gloves. Every inch of him, other than his head, was covered, and his badge was slightly dented, like it had been shot at.  _ I wonder how that happened,  _ Kuroo thought to himself.

He turned left at the end of the corridor, taking Akaashi by surprise; as the taller man had almost ran into him. Pulling a small chrome keyring from his pocket, he spun it on his finger. Another left turn and they arrived at a set of locked wooden doors. Kuroo unlocked it quickly with one of the many keys and turned around to face the two others.

“Welcome to the Nekoma army elite unit,” he said, a shit eating grin on his face as he pushed open the doors behind him.


	2. Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dead at this point, I need some sleep. Sorry if this one's a bit odd, I don't honestly know what happened.

“Don’t mind,” said a slim, silver-haired man calmly. The tiny redhead he was teaching hadn’t made any progress in the last hour.  _ At least he stopped spooking at the recoil. _ The man sighed quietly, closing his eyes and dragging a hand down his face. A shot rang out, causing him to reopen his eyes. The short boy had shot again, missing the target again.

“Sho-chan, why don’t we take a break? You’ve been shooting for an hour straight now.” The younger boy clicked the safety on the gun he was using and set it down. Turning to look at the slender man, he took off the safety goggles and earplugs he was wearing. The silver haired man did the same.

“But I’m getting so close! I can feel it.” Shoyou’s eyes shined, and a smile had spread across his face. The man handed him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepted. “Besides, Bakageyama is already doing field training. I need to catch up to him!”

“I know you want to catch up to him, but it’s good to take a break every now and then,” the man said, smiling sweetly. Shoyou took a huge gulp of water and seemed to have an internal argument.

“Fine, but you’ll help me more later, right Suga?” He looked up at the man hopefully.

“Of course.” Suga ruffled the younger’s hair playfully. Shoyou smiled so broadly his eyes scrunched up, and then sprinted straight out of the indoor shooting range. Suga turned around and started cleaning up. He stuck the pistol Shoyou was using into a holster attached to his belt, and grabbed the empty magazines that were left behind. Throwing them in the bin to be recycled, he grabbed on of the brooms hanging on the wall, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from the doorway.

The silver-haired man let out a not-so-manly squeal as two arms slid around his waist. The person hugging him set their chin on his shoulder, and he didn’t even need to look to see who it was. Short hair tickled his jaw, and he leaned back into the person’s chest.

“He’ll get it eventually, he just needs to keep trying,” the other man said softly to Suga.

Suga sighed. “I know, Dai, it’s just taking a lot out of me to teach someone that energetic.” Daichi let out a quiet, deep laugh at this, and Suga couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Well, how about some coffee before he comes back. Maybe the caffeine will help,” Daichi offered, placing a light kiss on Suga’s beauty mark before letting go of his waist.

Suga hummed contently. “That sounds amazing.”

He finished sweeping as Daichi left, returning a few minutes later, coffee in hand. Suga sipped it as Daichi listened to something being said through the earpiece he was wearing. He responded with a simple “Got it.”

Looking at Suga, he leaned back against the wall. “Noya and Tanaka just got back. They said it’s too rainy to stay out too long, but they got what we needed.” Suga hummed in approval. “By the way, you heard about Nekoma’s treaty with Fukurodani, right?” He nodded. “Well, they swapped reps today. Apparently they traded some pretty high up soldiers. Fukurodani’s are in the Neko Elites.” Suga raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, they must be important.”

“Yeah, th-” He was interrupted mid-sentence as Hinata ran through the doorway.

“Suga! I’m back!” Daichi coughed, and Hinata’s eyes widened as he spun around. “Daichi! Did I interrupt you two? I’m sorry!” He bowed deeply towards Daichi and Suga giggled.

“It’s okay Hinata…” Daichi scratched the back of his head and smiled, looking at Suga for help.

“Hinata, stand up. It’s okay. Daichi,” Suga looked at the dark haired man, “We can talk more later. Thanks for the coffee.” They smiled at each other, and Hinata looked back and forth between them, confused.

“Were you talking about something important?” He asked after Daichi left.

Suga handed him his goggles and earplugs. “Don’t worry about it. Hmm,” Suga thought to himself for a second. “How about we try a different gun this time?” Hinata’s eyes widened and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Great. Here.” Suga pulled a larger gun off the wall by the door. This one had a long barrel, and Hinata’s eyes shone as Suga loaded it and handed it to him. “It’s a twelve gauge shotgun. It’s actually what I learned to shoot with.”

“Wow! It’s so, GWAAH!” Hinata quickly but on his gear and lined up to shoot. Suga laughed as he pulled on his earplugs and picked up his coffee.

 

✦✧✦

 

“Ah, thanks, Kiyoko. I’m starving!” Suga’s mouth watered as he looked at the plate of food in front of him. The raven-haired woman nodded in response and walked away, leaving Suga and Daichi together.

“So, did Hinata do any better with the shotgun?” Daichi asked, lifting his food to his mouth. Suga nodded, his mouth already stuffed.

“Yep,” he said after he swallowed, “he actually can hit the target now. I think I was right to let him use that instead of the pistol.”

“That’s great. Maybe he’ll be able to join Tobio in field training soon.” Suga shot him a skeptical look, and Daichi shrugged. They continued to eat their food in silence, static occasionally coming through their earpieces as Noya fixed the transmitters that had broke earlier in the evening. He was the only one who could fit into the tight spaces to get to it, plus he was scarily good with technology and machines.

Daichi finished his food first, and waiting until Suga was done too to start talking. “We got word from one of our information brokers that Shiratorizawa isn’t making any moves. Seijoh is negotiating a trade deal with one of the neutral countries, and Dateko just got some promising talent.” Suga nodded along, thinking over the information.

“Do you think Shiratorizawa is planning something? They haven’t made and moves since Johzenji’s defeat. It’s kinda suspicious.”

“That’s what I thought too. They haven’t even captured anyone from their defensive skirmishes. We should keep an eye on them.”

“Yes. And what do you mean about Dateko’s new recruits being talented? Is it something we should be overly concerned about?” Suga inquired, tapping his fingers on the table.

“I don’t know, that’s all we got.” Daichi looked slightly dejected. Suddenly a large man with his hair pulled back in a bun opened the door and stuck his head in. “Daichi, Ukai wants to speak with you.”

Daichi groaned softly. “Of course. Thank you for getting me, Asahi.” Asahi nodded before retreating back out the door. Daichi kept his eyes on Suga as he stood up. “We’ll have to cut this conversation short too, sorry.”

“That’s okay. You can’t help it if Ukai wants you. See you later, Daichi.” He waved and the dark eyed man.

“Bye, Suga.” With that, Daichi left. Suga got up and cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Putting them in the bin all of the dirty dishes went in, he yawned loudly.

“I think I’m going to go to bed now.” He mumbled to himself before exiting and heading towards the barracks where he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it was a short chapter, they should get longer.
> 
> BTW, the head coaches are the dictators, and other coaches and faculty people (Like Takeda) are their advisors.
> 
> THANKS OR READING!!!!!!!!!
> 
> K-Queen


End file.
